Qukatt Opinions Part 2
Girls who accept gifts and special treatment are “asking to be treated as something special” therefore should expect and accept both the negative as well as the positive treatment that this brings. Sure if they're angling for these things however I find many things gifted to me arent because I'm female specifically but because I'm a friend or they felt they could help me out to their own expense. If they want to give me things thats up to them, I'm not going to worry about the motives behind it too deeply. Free stuff yay! How to bring more girls in to the MMO experience. I think just by showing we're a nice aimiable bunch and enthusiastically sharing our interests you can bring in anyone for a try without being too pushy about it :) Is it just me? or do some others also enjoy select moments of blood and gore and find toned down "family appropriate" rated content just a bit too fluffy, shiny and a bit lame. How would you like to see SWTOR create these gory moments? Could they do it? I enjoy a bit of silly gore but i dont need it to enjoy a game Are you planning to play Republic or Imperial ? Empire all the way, baby! Do you play male toons or female, does it make much difference? Female usually, I have very few males. Your thoughts on the gaming industry depiction of the female form. What do you think of how Bioware is showing females in SWTOR? I havent really paid attention to that. Female character creation / customization options for SWTOR Again, will see what it comes out though i hope its extensive :) Who of the girls here has made an in game vid before? Who here would like to make one in SWTOR? What topic / POV would you choose? What functions would you like to see in game that help the process and, What outside programs do you use? Nope but I would like to. I would choose a mix of 1st/3rd persons. What female race do you think is really cool and would like to play in SWTOR? Twi'lek Is it wrong for a girl to flirt and sweet talk her way up the loot chain? I wouldnt but if it works it works :/ With more than one class choice now able to provide healing support how many of us are thinking about taking an Advanced Class with a healing support option in it and does this change the possible class choice you were initially going to make? I'll likely take one to support my duo with my hubby or for self healing but that was always the plan. Do you share your Real Life pictures with MMO guildies and friends? Yes. If you had to pick, which one would you rate as more important; the healer who sits back and does damage from afar; the Tank who takes all the damage and attention; or the damager who makes all the hard hits? None is more important that the other but the healer and tank relationship need to be solid for anything to really gel. Have any of you ladies ever dressed in a skimpy little outfit and gone for a stroll through your game? Yup of course but it's not a habit. Is there a reason that there is such a minority of female gamers in the hardcore MMO gaming scene? I dont think there is really but I would put it down to females having more committments outside their hobby that tey are unwilling to blow off in the same way males do. Have any of the participants in this thread ever met with a guy or girl irl that they've met in an online game? Yes, My husband being the most notable one. Do you tend to use your forum ID name for at least one of the in game characters, or do you like to make up different names to fit the character of each toon / situation and/or keep a little bit a anonymity in game? I make names to fit toons, once i did use my forum id but i ended up never playing her cause it was a bit boring. Anonymity wasnt the issue :) What do you think about the idea of a Darth title? Meh What are you thoughts on in character romances with other players? Meh, it's not something I seek to engineer, my rp toons are pretty damaged or stubborn or just not looking. I prefect the offscreen romances when rping. Im not a relationship angst girl normally. Do you tend to create a look and image in your head before hand that you try to render your character to as close as possible or do you tend to wait and see what you like in the character creation or are you a hit "random creation" and lets get gaming kinda girl ? I tend to hit random a few times to see whats there but i take hours to create a toon and every little detail is important. but generally i dont have a look in mind to start i just flick until something forms. When you all create characters, do you tend to stick to a uniform... code i guess? like always the same hair color, always the same kind of facial structure, that sort of thing? Nope, boring :) Are you the kind of girl who prefers to venture out and explore as a group or are you a lone ranger? Both, I'll explore alone and lead people to my discoveries later or visit spots with others. Will you be the one calling the shots in the dailogue cut scenes? Not sure yet :) Are you a PvPer or PvEer? PvE mainly though i like a bit of PvP What if your companions fail on a mission, do you want to be able to punish them in a fit of IC rage or malicious vindictiveness? What about if they do exceptionally well? Can we reward them in some way? Hmmmm, maybe in an rp toon yeah, but i dont think i really care that much about the NPCs What's your planned colour palette, as in what is a predominent colour that you'd like your toon to be clothed in or have? Pink and blue! heh, no not really. Do you think / expect / want traditionally sith colours of Black red and Purple to be available to the Jedi bears as well? Colour palette are clearly used as identifiers on the films. It's a natural thing that has been used through history to create a sense of unity and belonging. I do yes but only because i want my sith to be carrying a blue or green sabre. Blech red. What makeup and tattoo options would you use on your toons? Will see what there is, i like the tattoo and scar options in all games :D What's your most memorable PvP encounter? Probably in Ettenmoors, Lotro where we orgnised a huge get together creeps and freeps. I was playing freep and we managed, after a long middle ground battle, to push them back to their base's gates where we then formed up a train using the /sit and follow bug of the time and tried to taunt them out. was hilarious but i'm sure it's a had to be there story :) Anotherone from Warhammer online where my husband and I were both Runepriests and we held off about 3 -5 orc tranks just us 2 healers for almost an hour, was pretty cool. What hood options or what gear can you have showing or not showing? like if you can remove the cloak, or if you can have a headpiece as well as a robe hood up. I hate to have stupid hats on.. and capes, not a fan of those I'd usually have them turned off but i uess it's needed for a sith to have the hood. I hope there's a hood option where it looks like it's pushed back rather than just 'off' Do you feel comfortable about mentioning your computer gaming hobby in public (in real life)? Do you feel you are being stamped as odd and shunned by other females? Yes, and yes sometimes. But I am proud of my hobby and the only way to make it ubiquitous in female culture as well (and in adult culture) is to have it out in the open. I believe that of most everything like being gay or transexual wouldnt be so 'odd' if only it had always been out there since all time and not taboo. Bloody Victorians. Are we girls turned off / turned on/ at all interested in the techy side of gaming. Do overclocked processor speeds and the latest hottest vid cards and memory get you all dizzy? Who has a 'pimped out rig'? Meh. I sort of glaze over when that tech talk comes up but I do appreciate a sweet machine. What kind of shape will you choose for your character? Will anyone make a larger build female char? I guess.. average/normal? Depends on the toon. Is a good strong female member player base an indicatror of a good, strong, quality guild? No, girls can be just as retarded and immature and disorganised at any male. Equality! Are you into the idea of space combat and owning your own ships and how would we like to "do out" our ships? What colour schemes, mods, decorations, etc Hell YES YES YES! I want my ship to be decked out. Any options are awesome and I hope they are extensive. Has anyone ever planned a pregnancy or at least hoped that your little bundle of joy will respect your *cough* carefully planned timing *cough* and arrive in time for the big launch? Nope Do you use a mic and voice chat? Is it a benefit or a hinderence to your gaming fun? Yes, and meh mixed :) Do you feel the need for change after a certain amount of time in-game? How do you and your guild deal with this ? Yes, they just got to deal with it. Are there ways in which Bioware can facilitate character development and diversity which would help this? In game appearance changing would be good, like the wow barber or the CoH tailor shops How many of you have been involved in closed beta's of MMO's and what did you think of the experience? I have been invited to some but never had the chance to get in through time and techy issues Post up one thing that you as a girl gamer look for in a guild Civility Pinky signatures, they speak the girly language. You can put anything in there and find the right audience. Right? I guess Do you think how females are represented in Swtor is importnant? What do you think about the current level and type of representation with female characterization? How would you like to see it developed in a way which you think would attract more female gamers? I'd like to see female characters represented in as many ways as the males are and not just the tits sliders set to BAZINGA! Category:Opinion